Just An Illusion
by torchwood-passion
Summary: Ianto's body went stiff, as he pushed the hand away and sat bolt upright. "What the fuck!" He turned to see a dark headed man beside him, eyes closed, a smile on his handsome face. "What's wrong?" the warm body asked. "Who the fuck are you?" His voice rose an octave. "And why are you in my bed!"


As he opened his eyes, Ianto Jones felt a warm body against his back. He sighed contentedly stretching. A hand suddenly draped itself lazily across his waist, the weight of it relaxing him. He half smiled, until the warm body spoke...  
"Morning, gorgeous." It crooned into the back of his neck.  
The hand pulled him closer. "How are ya feelin'? Boy, what a night!"  
It wasn't the voice he expected to hear. Definitely not feminine. It was too deep. Too husky. It was a man's voice.  
'Fuck!'  
Ianto's body went stiff, as he pushed the hand away and sat bolt upright. "What the fuck!" He turned to see a dark headed man beside him, eyes closed, a smile on his handsome face.  
"What's wrong?" the warm body asked.  
"Who the fuck are you?" His voice rose an octave. "And why are you in my bed!"  
The warm body chuckled. "Are we playing one of your 'outraged virgin' games?" He chuckled. "Mmm, if you are, I like it."  
Ianto climbed over the warm body. "You what? Get out! Now!"  
He opened his eyes. "Oh, come on." He reached for Ianto, who avoided any contact. "I'm too cosy." He looked at the younger man. Saw the strange look in his blue eyes "What's gotten into you?" He smiled, unconcerned. "You weren't complaining last night when we were makin' love. And those positions! Wow! So inventive, Jones Ianto Jones! They even had me blushing!"  
"Stop! Just...stop! Please!"  
"Ianto?"  
Ianto put his hands up to his face, covering his eyes. "What have you made me do?"  
"Ianto?" He sat up. "It's me...Jack. Ianto!"  
Ianto lowered his hands, but didn't look at the other man. "I...don't know you!"  
Jack leaned forward. "Now you're scarring me!"  
Ianto dropped to his knees. Jack got out of bed and knelt beside him.  
"Ianto...do you know where you are?"  
He shook is head.  
"Do you know who I am?"  
Again, a shake of the head.  
"But you know who you are?"  
"Of course I do!"  
Jack sighed, running a hand through his bed-hair. "Oh, Jesus!"  
He helped the younger man to his feet, perching him on the edge of the bed. Ianto allowed himself to be guided by Jack, to the bed. But when Jack sat down next to him, he froze.  
"It's okay. I'm not gonna," he shrugged. "you know..."  
Ianto shivered.  
"I'm Jack. Captain Jack Harkness. We're...well...lovers."  
Ianto looked passed Jack. "L-lovers?" He shook his head. "No, you're wrong. I'm not...not..."  
"Gay?"  
Ianto sighed.  
"We don't label ourselves, Ianto. We can't choose who we fall in love with."  
"In love...This-this is all wrong. I can't be. No. I don't believe you. We are not lovers!" He shifted on the bed.  
"We've been...together, for almost a year now."  
Ianto shook his head again. "This isn't real! What have you done to me?"  
Jack looked shocked. "I haven't done...We're on our bed, down in my bunker, at the Hub."  
"The Hub?" He looked down at his naked body and winced.  
Jack saw this and pulled the sheet off the bed, wrapping it around his lover. "Better?"  
Ianto nodded, pulling the sheet tighter.  
"Can't you remember anything about us?"  
"There is no 'us'!" Ianto almost snarled, moving away from Jack.  
Now Jack looked hurt.  
Ianto took a good look at Jack for the first time, taking in his naked form. "I...need my clothes. I have to...get out of here!"  
"Where to?"  
Ianto remained silent.  
"I think it's best if we both get dressed, then we can talk without you feeling threatened."  
Ianto stood up, tightening the sheet around him. "I need to leave." He looked around for his clothes.  
"Folded on the back of the chair," Jack told him. "You always fold them." He smiled, but it was lost on the younger man.  
Ianto quickly put them on and climbed the ladder into Jack's office above. Jack got off the bed and dressed himself, following the Welshman. Ianto looked around the office, then headed for the door. On seeing Ianto on the gantry, Myfanwy glided down to greet him. Ianto looked horrified.  
"She won't hurt you. She just associates you with chocolate."  
Ianto frowned, hurrying down the stairs. "I need to get out of here!"  
Jack caught up with him, grabbing his arm. "Where are you gonna go, Ianto? If you can't remember!"  
Ianto pulled free. "Don't. Touch me!"  
Jack held his hands up. "Okay. Okay."  
Ianto looked frantically around the Hub. "How the fuck do I get out of here?"  
Jack approached the cog door and it set off an alarm, then rolled back. "Security," he told Ianto, who frowned. "We're, well, we're called Torchwood. We keep the Earth safe from aliens."  
"Aliens, yeah, right. You're out of your fucking mind!"  
Jack turned around, looking into the Hub. "That's what all this is for." He used his hands to indicate. "We protect the Earth. Keep it safe."  
Myfanwy flew overhead.  
"There is a Rift in time and space in Cardiff." Jack pointed up. "You found her. We caught her. Brought her back here."  
Ianto turned to look at Jack. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"  
"I can show you." He walked over to the nearest computer, switched it on and pressed a few keys. He stepped back and folded his arms. "Watch."  
Ianto walked forward so he could see the monitor. He watched himself walking around with a tray full of cups. Watched as he handed them out. One to a woman with long dark hair.  
"Gwen Cooper," said Jack.  
A cup was offered to an oriental woman.  
"Toshiko Sato."  
The next to a slim man.  
"Owen Harper."  
Watched as Jack took the cup offered to him and then lean in to kiss Ianto on the lips. Ianto's mouth fell open.  
"I would never lie to you. Not about us. All this."  
The tape rolled on, as Ianto moved to sit on the battered old couch. "Then it's all true?  
Jack nodded. "Yes."  
Ianto laughed nervously. "Me...in love with another man." He shook his head, looking at Jack. "Priceless! And I can't remember a thing but my name. Why is that?"  
Jack sat beside him. "We were in a bar last night. Maybe..."  
"Someone drugged me?"  
Jack nodded. "Yeah, maybe."  
"Why?"  
"Cos they could. Cos they could. Cos. They. Could."  
Ianto wiggled around to face a rather concerned Jack.  
"Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep!"  
Tears appeared in the younger man's eyes. "I...had a dream that I'd been drugged and I didn't remember who you were, or what we were to each other."  
The words came flooding out with the tears.  
"I swore at you and told you to get out! I am so sorry, Jack."  
Jack scooped him into his arms. "Sshh. It was just a dream. It didn't happen. Sshh." He kissed a damp cheek.  
"It-it seemed so real." Ianto sniffed.  
"Sometimes dreams do."  
Ianto nodded. "Glad it wasn't. I can't imagine not being with you now." He smiled up at Jack.  
The older man stole a kiss. "Neither can I."

FIN 


End file.
